


the sea at midnight, calm, dangerous

by Piehead



Series: Invasion (Of The Heart) [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alien Bitty, Alien Kent, Alternate Universe, Courting Rituals, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, M/M, Oviposition, Pleasurable Birth, birthing scene, graphic depictions of birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: AU of an AU: Eric claims his right to marry Kent. Their "wedding night" and five days after.





	the sea at midnight, calm, dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palateens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR A FRIEND WHO IS NEAR AND DEAR TO MY HEART. They wrote me good shit. I got to return the favor. I hope this is too your liking my friend.

Eric considered himself nothing less than a gentleman. As such, he abided by a lot of the old laws from their world, which included facing down Kent’s Godfather in front of a crowd of people as witnesses. It wasn’t the most… up to date condition for marriage but too many people still followed the Old Ways, and Eric came up on a lot of the Old Ways with his own Godparents. They taught him all he needed to be able to face this moment.

This moment, being, when he declared, for all to see in their community, that he was willing to fight for Kent’s hand. It wasn’t a sign of disrespect, per se, when Eric stepped between Kent and his Godfather. Rather, it was a challenge that Kent’s Godfather had to acknowledge. From the second Eric pushed himself between them to the moment he was pinned down.

“Do you accept all that comes from challenging me for my Godchild’s hand?” Kent’s Godfather, Jared, asked. His expression was unreadable except for the frown he displayed, letting Eric know his disdain.

Kent stood back, his face in his hands, trying not to think about how royally _fucked_ Eric was now. Part of Kent wished Eric had just followed the New Ways, because it involved less fighting. The other part of Kent, the part he tried with all his might to squish, was secretly aroused at the thought Eric fighting for him, getting scratched up and bloodied in Kent’s name and then taking him to bed for their marriage. _If_ Eric won.

“I accept,” Eric replied. Kent crossed his arms and schooled his face into neutralness.

“If he wins he beds me tonight,” he stated. Jared looked up sharply, eyes searching, but Kent wouldn’t back down.

“And if he loses?”

“Then I give up all my rights to continue courting him,” Eric said.

Kent’s breath hitched in his throat, but he wouldn’t let on how much that thought bothered him. He and Eric had been courting for _months_ now; if Eric gave up his courting rights they wouldn’t be allowed to see each other again. _Ever_.

“I accept these conditions,” Jared decided. He let Eric up, though it seemed he could tell that Eric had been _letting_ him hold him down.

They negotiated the terms of their match before an officiate at an arena, before they were given the rights to use one of the grounds to fight. Kent knew they would garner a lot of attention. He was nothing to sneeze at, as a celebrity on Earth. Specifically in hockey, one of Earth’s more dangerous sports, he was considered pretty formidable in his own right. But Kent had announced he was more suited to bearing than siring, and that he was being courted by someone anonymously, so of course all in their community were interested in finding out who was trying for Kent Parson’s hand.

Eric was considered small, but average. Kent was taller than him, even, and so there were many that doubted his competence. None knew Eric’s own prowess in hockey or his strength.

“One pin is a point. Three points marks a win. Eric of the Bittle family has put his right to court on the line,” the officiator announced to the arena. There was the sound of the crowd roaring, a bit deafening to Eric, but he figured they were just interested in seeing him fail.

Eric took one look at Kent on the sidelines and decided he wouldn’t.

The match lasted three hours. Jared found out almost immediately that Eric was hiding a lot of strength in that small body. They managed to get a point on each other in the first hour, and then nothing during the second. It was the third hour that the scales tipped, when Eric’s style seemed to shift into something Jared could hardly keep up with. It only took that short amount of time for Eric to garnered his last two points.

Kent felt like those three hours were the longest of his life, but there was nothing more exhilarating than seeing Eric crowned as the winner at the end. When Kent looked into Eric’s eyes and saw the surprise and the elation, the raw emotions that conveyed a sense of pride at being acknowledged as a capable mate, he knew. He knew that it was only ever Eric for him.

“I concede to you,” Jared said, nodding his head and holding the arm Eric had likely dislocated by accident. On purpose? Probably an accident.

“Thank you for this honor,” Eric nodded. He kept his head bowed low until Jared left the ring. Then, he turned to look at Kent again, a smile that nearly split his face in two shining on his features.

That night, Eric took Kent to bed, just as Kent had asked.

“You were amazing,” Kent mumbled between kisses and shucked articles of clothing. Eric bit his shoulder when it was exposed, making Kent moan high in his throat.

“Darling, I just kept thinking about you,” Eric said, kissing the set of teeth marks he had left, “Round and full with our kids.”

Kent made a strangled noise, his own cock twitching against his stomach. Eric’s hands ran down Kent’s sides, down to his thighs, hitching Kent’s legs up at the knees and pushing them towards Kent’s shoulders. All of Kent’s intimate bits were exposed for Eric’s viewing pleasure. He gazed lovingly down at the hole that would take his dick and their children.

“Stop staring.” Kent squirmed, the position making him feel a little like he was on display. He glared up at Eric. “If you’re not gonna fuck me get off.”

“You know I am,” Eric responded. “You’re so pretty, honey.”

“You spend too much time around sappy humans.”

Eric smiled and then leaned in to bite one of Kent’s ass cheeks. Kent made a noise like a squeak and squirmed to get his legs down.

“You and this fucking _biting_ —”

“Hold still.”

Kent stopped moving. He wondered why up until the moment when Eric’s tongue made contact with his rim. His body froze as Eric traced his tongue around his hole, slowly and deliberately, his fingers coming up to press gently against it. A groan sounded as two fingers sank easily into Kent, the saliva easing the burn a bit.

“You’ve been touched by humans,” Eric said in a low mumble.

“Ex-fucking-scuse you?” Kent growled.

“You’ve been _fucked_ before.” Eric stabbed his fingers in a bit roughly, making sure to crook them just so and rub against Kent’s walls. Kent bit his lip to stop anymore sounds, not wanting to give Eric the satisfaction. Even still, he panted with the exertion of staying in such a position for so long.

“One human.”

“Hm?” Eric looked glanced up, his fingers slowly pumping in and out. “What’s that, darlin?”

“One human fucked me. A few times. It’s been a long time since anyone else touched me,” Kent admitted. “It didn’t mean anything.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

Eric was calling Kent’s bluff. Kent didn’t respond, but he wiggled his hips a bit.

“Just. Fuck me, please?”

Eric couldn’t really say no to that. He pulled his fingers free and gave Kent’s hole a kiss, more a tiny peck than anything else. It was a weird feeling, but Kent didn’t protest it. Eric pulled back a bit to gently ease Kent’s legs back down.

“On your back or your stomach, sugar?” Eric asked, though he was eyeing Kent’s dick.

“This is fine,” Kent said. He liked being able to see Eric’s face, those brown eyes trained on him and lidded with arousal, pupils blown wide.

Eric seemed to find that satisfactory. His hand found Kent’s dick with ease and, with a few practiced strokes, he easily got into a slow rhythm. Kent’s natural lubricant eased the way perfectly, allowing Eric to slide his hand in a steady motion with a firm grip. Kent closed his eyes, his mouth falling open in a soft ‘o’ and his hips canting up a bit into the touch. The movements were easy to follow, after all, and Eric wanted Kent to feel as much pleasure as possible.

Kent’s hands fisted the sheets, his soft gasps turning into low moans, a bit rough from the way Kent seems to be fighting them a bit. Eric decided that wouldn’t do, and in one fluid motion he’s taken all of Kent’s dick into his mouth, down to the base. Kent lasts approximately a moment before he cums, his head thrown back against the pillows and a hand pushing at Eric to get him off, too sensitive now.

Eric doesn’t pull away until Kent’s spasming and pushing at him roughly, looking much too satisfied for Kent’s liking. A rough growl bubbled up in Kent’s throat, one that was swallowed easily by Eric when he kissed his mate. It was all teeth and tongues, pushing and prodding, hands coming up to get rid of the last of Eric’s clothes while their mouths were occupied.

Kent pulls away from the kiss to breathe only for Eric to chase him, not wanting to let go just yet. Eric bit Kent’s bottom lip, more a playful nip than anything else, before Kent pushed at his shoulders to get Eric to fall back on the bed.

“I change my mind,” Kent panted, “I wanna ride you.”

Eric had a protest on his lips immediately, “Honey, that’s not the best—”

“I’ll be fine.” Kent pushed Eric back down, a rare display of his strength that made Eric a little dizzy. He’d definitely have to be the one getting fucked next time. So long as he didn’t have to carry, that is. “Just let me know when…”

“When it’s time, I hear you, pumpkin.”

“Pumpkins are gross.”

Eric couldn’t help the tiny giggle that burst from him when Kent said that, point blank. He was very vocal about the human things he didn’t like, and pumpkin seemed to be one of them.

He didn’t get a chance to comment on it, though, because Kent chose that moment to reach down and stroke over Eric’s cock. The appendage twitched and moved in Kent’s hand, making Kent let out a slightly strangled noise. Eric’s own dick was _drenched_ in his natural lubricant, making Kent drool a bit at the feeling.

“Easy, Kent,” Eric warned when Kent seemed like he wanted to sink down on his dick in one fluid motion. Eric knew that Kent needed to take it slow, since he hadn’t had sex in a long time. They didn’t want him tearing.

“I’m _fine_.” The words were more a warning than anything else, so Eric backed off a bit. His hands rested on Kent’s thighs, his eyes fluttering shut at the feel of his dick being lined up with Kent’s hole. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Kent sank down.

The initial feeling of entering Kent was a bit overwhelming, and Eric felt like he could cum from that alone. He held off from sheer willpower, knowing that it would be a little less enjoyable for him than it had been for Kent if he didn’t wait. The true pleasure wouldn’t come until he was filling Kent with their children.

“What are you, two, three inches at the base?” Kent grunted, slipping down a bit from the strain of being on his knees.

“Three and a half, actually,” Eric smiled, “Why? Can’t take it?”

“Shut up, Bittle.”

Kent finally found himself sitting in Eric’s lap. He squirmed, just a bit, his eyes a bit glassy. Eric sat up a bit more and pushed in close, kissing a line up Kent’s neck and jaw.

“Breathe, Kenny,” he whispered, nipping Kent’s ear softly.

It seemed to jumpstart Kent’s brain again, because he took the moment to lift his hips and drop back down. Eric’s hands tightened on Kent’s thighs, his sharp nails digging in a bit. Kent let out a groan at the feeling, before he repeated his action until he set an agonizing pace. Eric kept up with it easily, letting Kent feel himself out a bit and making sure to suck obvious hickies into Kent’s neck.

He tried to avoid using too much of his teeth, but it was too tempting with all of Kent’s shoulders and collarbone exposed.

“You’re so pretty, darlin,” he sighed. Kent stiffened, just for a moment, before resuming his motions at a bit faster pace. Eric picked up on the change immediately.

“You’re pretty and you do _so_ well. I love how good you are at what you do.”

Kent mumbled something Eric didn’t quite catch, but figured it had to do with Kent asking him to keep going. So he did.

“You’ve always got me all wound up, sugar, I never knew someone could be so sexy _and_ cute. So glad I get to marry you.”

Kent came down once and then stopped, his chest heaving with exertion. Eric took that moment to take stock of his mate and realized, a bit dumbfounded, that Kent had cum again. Their torsos were streaked with the fluid from Kent’s orgasm.

Eric wanted to say something, but Kent just tapped his shoulder. Eric took that to mean Kent was finished taking the initiative, and gently eased them down to the bed without pulling out. Kent laid back against the pillows with his arms framing his head, his golden hair a halo around him. Eric felt like he’d managed to snag himself what humans called an angel.

“You mind if I set the pace?” Eric asked.

Kent just shrugged, his breath slowly coming back under his own control. Eric leaned down to kiss Kent, once, before he set to a brutal tempo that had Kent screwing his eyes shut and holding onto the sheets. It’s the kind of pace Eric sets because they’ll be at it for a small while, the only sounds in the room those of skin slapping against skin and the punched, breathless moans Eric rings from Kent with each push.

It doesn’t take very long before Eric slows down and simply grinds against Kent. It’s less about the immediate pleasure at this point and more about the feeling building inside of him; this is the moment they’ve waited for all evening. Kent wraps his arms around Eric’s neck and pulls him in for _another_ kiss, this one more a mashing of the lips than anything graceful. He needs to have Eric close right now, needs to be absolutely covered in him in the way Kent will be filled with Eric soon enough.

The first egg is intense, because even though Kent’s read about this and seen enough porn to last him his entire life, nothing could have prepared him for the feeling. It pops past his ring into him, deep within his body, and Kent honestly feels like he could die from this. Not because it hurts, no, but because the pleasure is so blinding that he thinks he may have _already_ died.

“Stay with me, sweetpea, we only just started,” Eric breathes, pressing a kiss onto Kent’s jaw.

“It’s so much, Eric—” Kent practically sobs.

“I know, I know.” Eric wonders if Kent will handle giving birth any better, but he doesn’t mention it right now.

The next four eggs pass between them and Eric wondered if every time after this would be as overwhelming. By the time Eric felt the ninth and final one pass into Kent, his lover looked a bit exhausted. They should’ve been on their sides for this, with Eric pressed into Kent’s back, because he feels like he might be hurting Kent being pressed against his stomach. Kent _looked_ suitably pregnant; Eric felt mild arousal at the sight.

“ _No_ ,” Kent grunted, when he felt Eric squirming a bit. He was _tired_ now and so, so full.

“I’m not gonna, darlin, I’m just…”

Eric pulled out, slowly, making sure he didn’t hurt Kent in the process. Kent peeked an eye open (when had he closed them?) and felt his hole contract a bit. Humans didn’t have the same necessary parts to keep their eggs safe, hence the need for plugs a lot of time. Kent had seen so much porn with humans involved and all the porn where humans had to be plugged, he had believed for a bit that he might too.

It was certainly not the case. His body responded beautifully to being pregnant, holding his children safely while his mate cleaned them up and held him close.

“Alright. I’m calling it. Four days,” Kent said when Eric spooned against him and laid soft kisses along his shoulders.

“My money is on six.”

Kent shook his head, falling into sleep easily, Eric following soon after.

The next three days were a bit of a blur for Kent. He knew what he should have expected when he decided he wanted Eric to fuck him, but he still _hated_ being cooped up in his (their) home. Eric was enthusiastic about keeping him confined to their bed and pleasuring him and feeding him at all hours of the day. At one point Kent found himself mildly aroused by Eric stroking over his distended belly, which ended in Eric cumming on Kent’s stomach.

Day four came and went and Eric looked smug when Kent didn’t feel any change in his body. Kent rolled over, feeling petty, and tried to get out of bed, much to Eric’s sudden surprise and alarm.

“I just figured,” Kent shrugged, “Since you can brag I can get up and do _everything else_ myself.”

Eric shot him a dirty look and ushered Kent back against the pillows. Kent barely resisted the chance to smirk, choosing instead to gently stroke over his belly.

“They’ll be here when they’re ready.”

Which, of course, meant they were ready the very next day, when Kent woke up to a sharp spike in his arousal. Eric was up in an instant when he felt Kent squirming, looking him over before realizing it was time.

“Oh! Well, I guess it makes sense they’d wanna prove _both_ of us wrong,” he chuckled. Kent wanted to make a smart comment but liquid suddenly gushed from him, soaking their bedsheets. Eric took that as his cue and lifted his mate into his arms. He headed to the bathroom, where a tub of warm water was waiting for them. Kent pressed kisses against Eric’s cheeks and temple, breathing heavily.

“Hurry up,” he said.

“Don’t rush me.” Eric walked over to the bathtub and lowered Kent in. Kent hummed at the warmth.

“Think you can handle this?” Eric asked, as if Kent could just _change his mind_.

“Do you wanna pick a fight? Because we can fight if you’re picking a fight,” Kent threatened, his hands shaking as he clung to the tub. More fluid gushed out of him into the warm water and Kent sighed at the feeling. He brought his legs up a bit, his toes curling against the bottom of the tub.

“I just want you comfortable, baby,” Eric smiled. He held Kent’s hand when a soft sound slipped past Kent’s lips, figuring that they were getting ready for the first egg to pass. He watched, fascinated as Kent’s head fell back and the first egg slipped out of him into the water, a deep green color. It was only the first of the brood and Eric knew there was still more to come. Nine eggs was a small number for a brood but…

“Eric…” Kent moaned, his hips rolling up a bit for any kind of friction he wasn’t getting. Eric kissed the hand he was holding and reached with his other down into the water, but instead of taking Kent’s cock in hand his hands went down to Kent’s entrance. His fingers worked inward slowly, easing Kent open and making Kent shout in pleasure.

“What are you— _ohhh_ ,” Kent’s eyelids fell to half mast as Eric slowly spread his fingers apart. The feeling was supplemented by the second egg, making its way down. Kent couldn’t even think as he tried to breathe, too focused on the pleasure.

“That’s two, sweetie pie, you can do it,” Eric said against Kent’s ear. He let the second egg slide out of his palm, where he had been holding onto it, next to its sibling.

“Eric, I can’t,” Kent practically sobbed, when three and four made their way out of him. Another gush of fluid came rushing from him, the color vaguely purple, tinging the water as it spread.

“Yes you can, Kenny, you’re already doing so good, so, so good,” Eric doesn’t let Kent think he couldn’t do this.

“It’s so much,” Kent said.

“I know it is.” Well, not really. He’s never carried before a day in his life and he doesn’t _want_ to carry, not if he could help it.

Five, six, seven, all manage to slip out of Kent in rapid succession, Eric’s fingers easing the way a bit and Kent _so_ grateful for it. He thought he might have passed out from the pleasure by now, an orgasm having been ripped from him as the sixth egg was pushed out. But he was still wide awake and exhausted, too alert and too tired to function. There were only two more eggs but he didn’t know if he could handle it.

“You’re so beautiful,” Eric sighed. “Perfect. Gods, I’m so _lucky_.”

“ _Eriiiiiiiic_.”

Number eight came with a tired shout, Kent biting his lip immediately after and drawing a bit of blood. Eric leaned over and swiped his tongue over the small wound, the sharp taste of the blood a tiny shock but the pain making Kent keen, high in his throat, as the ninth and final egg finally slipped from Kent.

They stayed like that for a bit, Eric too close in Kent’s breathing space, until Kent finally closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

“Fuck this shit,” he decided. Eric took that to mean they wouldn’t be having another brood for a long while, but he simply smiled anyway.

Cleanup was a breeze; Eric dried and cradled his offspring close and then took them to the incubator in the nursery. They expected between five and eight of the eggs to hatch, and would need to get together a list of people that would want the rest of the hatchlings after Kent and Eric decided on their own little ones. Once the eggs were put away, Eric came back and drained the tub. He used the shower head to clean Kent off, making sure he hot water wasn’t too cool and wouldn’t shock Kent awake.

Kent was pliable in Eric’s arms when he finally picked his lover up from the tub. There was a sleepy mumble about needing his mate from Kent, but other than that the other blonde kept his eyes shut and his breathing soon evened out, letting Eric know that he was sleeping. He didn’t bother dressing Kent or himself, choosing instead to change the sheets as best he could around Kent and then climb into bed with his mate.

Eric idly played with Kent’s hair, still a bit damp, while he contemplated the last week or so. From a single moment to the next, he had gone from single to married. He was immensely glad for the opportunity to have Kent as his own, since it was likely he never would have stopped thinking about Kent if he had last in the arena six days ago.

“I love you,” Eric said, softly and quietly in the low light of the room.

He was just starting to head into sleep himself when he heard a tiny, “I love you, too,” come from his side. Eric smiled to himself and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, all that just for the egg laying scene. Because??? Idk how to write without plot.


End file.
